A Twist In the Story
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: It's Bella's dream honeymoon... but with a twist ;  ... Rated M for sexual content, BDSM, and language, FEMSLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Alice/Bella


**A Twist In The Story**

**Rosalie/Bella**

**BPOV**

The night was finally here, i'd been waiting for this night for as long as I can remember... my wedding night. we were in our secluded cabin away from everyone to enjoy being together, cuddled into a very tight embrace never wanting to let go of eachother. I looked up into the eyes of my life, love, reason for happiness. I couldn't help but smile when I looked into those beautiful topaz eyes, they were full of love and care. She smiled back at me with such warmth that I had to look away and cuddle deeper into her embrace.

"I love you so much." I smile into her neck as I say it because it caused her to shiver then look at me with a look of pure lust in her eyes. She slowly leaned down to my lips, slowly tracing her tongue on them, I whimpered and opened my mouth slightly hoping that she would enter my mouth. I felt her tongue slowly part my lips even more then withdraw. She looked into my eyes once again as she leaned in for another kiss, barely skimming her lips to mine. I shudder till i feel her arms wrap loosly around my waist pulling me even closer as her tongue dips into my mouth lovingly. Her tongue caresses mine and i melt into the kiss sucking and nibbling on it. A moan escapes my mouth but is quickly sucked up by her sharp inhale she gives me a smile that could make any mortals heart stop. She kissed down the front of my neck, lightly breathing her hot breath on it, until she reached my chest. she slowed even more making me want to take her right then and there but she must have sensed it cuz she shook her head no as she continued. She had finally made it to my breasts after what seemed to be an eternity, which is fine with me as long as its with her, i could see the love in her eyes as she gazed down to at my clothed body, her eyes hungry to see what was hidden underneath. She moved slow to make me crave her. I could tell it was taking her a great will of power to stay slow and steady.

She leans in close to my ear and barely whispers against my neck "Baby, You make me the happiest woman alive and i love you so much but we seem to be having an issue with your wardrobe." She winked at me as she carefully sat me up kissing and loving every inch of my neck as her hands brushed against my sides. I shuddered and i moaned into her mouth as i guided her small hands to the hem of my shirt. She straddled my lap, leaned back and shot me her million dollar smile letting love flow from those beautiful deep caramel eyes, they were slowly darkening with lust. She lifted my shirt, trailing her hands up my sides with a feather light touch before she could get the shirt of my head she paused to give me a light kiss on my hungry lips.

I attempted to pull her in for a deeper kiss but she pulled away and slid my shirt off. I had forgotten about my surprise but was reminded quickly by her jaw dropping and her stare. I looked down and smile at my naked perky breasts that were waiting to be loved. She kissed me tenderly as she gave me a gentle nudge to lay me back down. She kissed down my neck once more stopping to leave a beautifully sized hickie, branding me as hers. She kissed her masterpiece gently before continuing down her path of passion.

Alice was finally to my chest when i couldnt resist the urge to lace my fingers through her hair and show her the guidance to wear my body wanted her mouth the most...my breasts. Oh how she loves to tease me and leave me barely hanging on. She kissed, licked and sucked all over my tender breasts leaving evidence of her presence. At last, she reached my aching nipples. She lightly flicked it with her angelic tongue making it rock hard. My back rolls and arches off the bed as i hold her head tight against it never wanting her to stop. My core was throbbing, on fire and aching all at once needing attention but i wanted this night to be slow and magical. I didnt care how long it took as long as it was the most perfect night of our new lives being together. Suddenly her mouth had taken my nipple into her mouth sucking softly getting harder with every suck. I moaned in pure lust for my lover. Her left hand came up to massage my neglected left breast, showing it equal loving. She popped my nipple out of her mouth making me moan again. She kissed ever so slowly across my chest to my left breast showering it with the same love as my right. An eternity had passed when she began to lower her kisses down to my abdomen, leaving wet trails down it. She knew exactly what she was doing and i knew her intentions when i felt the cold air being blown all over the trails. I moan and she moans with me then goes back to her objective...getting to my juices, which were now dripping down my thighs onto the bed.

She reached the top of my freshly shaven pussy and moaned loud 'Baby, i wanna try something ok?' I just nodded my head unable to trust my voice. She continued in her sexy voice "now sweetie i need you to kneel over me and put that beautiful pussy over my face and lean over me to play with my pussy okay baby?"

i moan while whimpering and pull her up for a quick kiss before happily complying with her wants. I place a knee on either side of her head as i gently spread her legs. I lower myself down slowly, nervous of hurting her. I lean down and kiss her pussy making my lips spread even wider. I hear her moan 'baby your dripping wet' I felt her tongue exploring my soaked lips and i decided to show her the same love. I kissed and sucked on her lips slowly making my way to her slit. I reach it and her familiar taste is reaquinted with my tastebuds. she tastes of the sweetest of candy with just a hint of salt. I moan and open her up exposing her most secret treasure. She gasps and moans into my folds before falling suit and opening me up. I felt a cold breeze then her lips on my swollen clit.

she brushed it with her lips Slowly before taking it in her mouth and sucking oh so gently. The pleasure stunned me for a few seconds all i could do was moan and gasp against her clit. She hummed against me making me take her clit in my mouth and suck on it. We were sucking in sync moaning together. Tonight was all about us and thats how i wanted it. I could feel her coming to an orgasm so i slowed my sucking till i found myself getting closer.

I moaned louder and louder with each one of her sucks. I circled her core with two fingers hoping she would follow in my steps and she did. I felt two fingers being thrusted into my core as my clit was being loved.I start silently moaning and screaming into her delicious pussy. I thrust into her taking her clit back in my mouth. I felt my body begin to tighten and i moan loudly and so does she with the same amount of lust in it. we thrust into each other harder and deeper. I could see her juices running down her thighs and all over my hand. Alice's muscles start to tighten till she cums hard all over my hand i moan in ecstasy and lick all her juices off our hands. My body tenses and the tiny ball of tenseness in my stomach explodes into a tidal wave of pleasure. I moan and ride out all the waves until there was nothing left of me or the pleasure. I crawl off of her barely managing to control my legs which felt like jello. I lay my head on her heaving sweaty chest and smile to myself. she tilts my head up for a kiss and asks what i was smiling about. I shake my head and cuddle back into her falling asleep from pure exhaustion and happiness.

I awoke hot, sweaty and sticky so i decided to shower. I gently kissed her chest and crawled out of bed slowly so i wouldnt wake up Bella. She smiled and rolled over cuddling her pillow tightly against her. Just seeing her happy made me smile and giggly internally. I turned the shower on full blast and on the hottest setting wanting to wash away the stickiness and relax me. I hear the door creak open so i wipe the water out of my eyes then peaked out from around the shower curtain.

There she stood, in the sexiest way possible. Worn tightly against her body was nothing but leather and flesh. The leather shorts were painfully short. Her top was barely existent, leather straps that wrapped around her tits barely covering her nipples. Black 5 inch stilettos showing off her beautiful legs. To top things off she wore a matching black belt holding every sexual fantasy toy made. The belt consisted of a whip, handcuffs, gag, vibrator and chains. I look at her in shock unable to move or speak but my eyes must have been telling her different cuz she stated, 'bed. 5 minutes. Naked." There was no room or time for discussion because she turned on her heels and strutted out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her. I quickly rinsed and dried off not worrying about clothing because i knew there would be consquences if i did.

She stood there in the corner whip in her right hand smacking her left palm. 'BED...NOW!" I looked at her for a second stunned by her beauty and sudden change of wants. She was standing beside me in 2 seconds flat slapping my ass hard with the whip demanding to to lay down. I cry out in pain and pleasure before hopping onto the bed and laying spread eagle. Missing from her belt was the chains and handcuffs but i was quickly shown were she had placed them. She attached the last handcuff to the chains hanging from the ceiling. 'Now if your a good girl i'll let you be chained up and i'll fuck you like youve never been fucked before.' I moan and was quickly put back into my place when the tip of the whip made contact with my left nipple.

I stifle my scream and ask 'well baby what are you gonna do?' She hissed 'Do not speak unless you are told...you hear me?' i moan and nod my head, the heat from my wet cunt spreading, my juices running down landing on the sheets. She leans down and quickly runs her tongue along my slit, moaning when she tastes me. Bella sits back up moaning "fuck ali your so wet!" I moan just from the sheer sound of her voice then buck my hips trying to find more contact. The whip comes cracking against my swollen cunt making me scream her name. I never wanted to disobey her again...ever. Bella grabs a handful of hair and drags me out of the bed and slams me into the wall making me even hotter. Her lips mash into mine taking mine into her possession, not that i minded of course. I moan into her mouth as her tongue snaked into my quickly tying our tongues into one big knot. My leg instinctly wraps itself around her waist and my hands grab the hair just at the nape of her neck tugging gently. Her hand trails lightly up my naked thigh to my ass where she rakes her nails roughly across breaking the skin. blue blood droplets land on the carpet but neither of us noticed because she had lifted me by my ass, wrapping my other leg around her waist.

She pushed me harder into the wall making me exhale any breath that was left in me. Her hands run my the underneath side of my arms raising them. I hear the chains move but pay no attention until i feel the handcuff snap around both my wrists in one fluid motion. She unties my legs from her waist, steps back and cracks the whip against my stomach. I moan and look at her full of lust and want. She noticed and hissed "speak!" This made me moan again but i managed to stutter "ma ma master i need you soooo fu-ckkkk-ing ba bad! Please?" She closes the gap that was between us yanking my head back exposing my neck she plants a bite. "FUCK!" i scream, "I WANT YOU INSIDE ME!"

Wrong statement

She steps away again and grabs a candle. My eyes widen and i wonder what she was about to do. My thought was quickly answered when she blew the candle out and she held it above my breasts slowly tipping it. The red wax dripped onto my breasts making my nipples even harder. Without thinking i grabbed the chains, holding myself up i wrap my legs around her waist once more pulling her to me. I crush my lips to hers and grind my cunt onto whatever of hers i could reach. She pulls away breathless and leaves me hanging, my chest heaving with excitement. I smile at her knowing i was about to be punished again

my flesh, now pink from punishments, was quickly reminded that i should obey when Bella planted another bite on my hip. I moan and beg her to fuck me but instead she did the opposite. she walked over to the bed and sat down staring at me. "im going to sit her until you can behave yourself," bella says, "dont speak for 5 minutes and ill give you what you want." I nod but keep my mouth shut, my pussy crying and begging for her to be touched. 5 minutes slowly drag by and she stands and leaves the room. I sigh thinking it was all a joke but she returns with something in her hand. She stops a few feet away from me, strips naked and slides on the new shiny strap on. I moan as she gives me the look. the look i knew all about, i was about to get my way.

Before i knew what was happening my legs were pushed apart and there was a good amount of pressure. I loved it. My head fell forward onto her shoulder, breathing heavily in her ear i moan "thats it baby, harder!" i wrap my legs around her so she could pump deeper into me. She grabs my ass and slams me deeper onto her plastic cock. With one hand she pushes me back against the wall and takes my left nipple in her mouth biting down hard.

She commanded me not to cum until she told me to but how in the hell can you stop that? I simply nod as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and she continued to ram into my pussy. I could hear our skin slapping together and my juices being pushed around. I felt it. The ball in my stomach about to release but she hadnt told me to yet so i hold back. Suddenly i was standing again, one leg over her shoulder as she fucked me with a different toy as she flicked my clit with her tongue. "FUCK BAAABBY IM CLOSEEEE!" She screams "NOW!" as she bites downDown hard on my clit. I lost all control of my orgasm. My body rocked and spasmed with pleasure. All my muscles tightened pulling Bella closer to me. After my orgasm had ended all i could do was hang on the chains, my legs felt like jello and could hold my weight. Bella took off the handcuffs and carried me over to the bed laying me down gently. I smile up at her only seeing stars i whisper, "that was amazing"

she leans in slowly kissing me softly then whispers "i know."


End file.
